


свитер с оленями

by Alyssa_Noble



Series: xmas on ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: свитер юра заранее заказал на алиэкспрессе.причем не в самый последний момент, чтобы не трястись, что праздники вот-вот наступят, а почта россии проебала его посылку где-то на просторах необъятной родины.





	свитер с оленями

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgehoney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hedgehoney).



> много юры=много мата, вас предупредили

свитер юра заранее заказал на алиэкспрессе.  
причем не в самый последний момент, чтобы не трястись, что праздники вот-вот наступят, а почта россии проебала его посылку где-то на просторах необъятной родины. 

о нет, он готовился - облазил сайт в поисках лучших вариантов по цене и качеству, пока в корзине не остались только два подходящих экземпляра.  
юра долго боролся с собой, ибо заказать оба душила жаба - вообще казалось неправильным тратить деньги на вещь, которую он сможет надеть только раз в году (и не выглядеть при этом идиотом).  
в итоге жаба победила - здраво рассудив, что свитер с надписью merry xmas you filthy animal действителен, по сути, лишь один день, юра удалил его из корзины, перепроверил оставшийся вариант и нажал на "оформить заказ" и "оплатить картой". 

посылка пришла в начале декабря и юра порадовался, что решил перестраховаться со сроками.  
он примерил покупку, покрутился перед зеркалом и расплылся в довольной улыбке: к зимним праздникам он был полностью готов. можно было хоть с завтрашнего дня щеголять обновкой и шокировать общественность - это уж юре было не впервой.  
решено, завтра он придет так на тренировку и посмотрим, какую реакцию это вызовет у народа. юра удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям, снял свитер, накинул его на спинку стула и отступил, чтобы полюбоваться видом - свитер был ярко-красным и на нём выделялись белые трахающиеся олени. 

\- юрочка, а скажи-ка мне вот что, - виктор незаметно подкрался со спины и попытался приобнять плисецкого.  
\- хуюрочка! - окрысился тот, - грабли свои убрал!  
виктор примиряющее поднял руки, но продолжил:  
\- ты этот свитер сам покупал?  
"завидует!" - внутренне возликовал юра, а вслух небрежно ответил:  
\- ну да, заказал на али, а тебе-то что?  
\- то есть ты еще и выбирал специально? - брови виктора взлетели в недоверии.  
\- ну ясен перец, иначе зачем он мне!  
\- ого, - виктор покачал головой и усмехнулся, - я смотрю, молодое поколение вообще не стесняется демонстрировать свои предпочтения.  
\- какие предпочтения? чего ты плетешь? - не понял юра.  
\- а ты сам подумай, пораскинь мозгами - очень полезно, между прочим, - виктор улыбался сладко и загадочно, юру от такого аж передёрнуло. 

"никифоров втирает мне какую-то дичь" - отстраненно подумал он, когда виктор сделал милость и свалил в закат - в смысле, домой к своему кацудону. 

юра думал над его словами так долго, что даже голова заболела, но никаких идей так и не возникало. краем глаза он заметил, что на льду появилась мила, поэтому решено было воспользоваться помощью зала. 

\- юрочка, какой ты сегодня яркий! прямо рождественский!  
\- хуюрочка, - уже привычно отозвался юра, - кстати, не знаешь, почему виктор сказал, что я тут хожу и демонстрирую свои предпочтения этим свитером?  
мила на секунду замерла и захлопала глазами, а потом заржала так громко, что яков с другого конца помещения зыркнул на них очень неодобрительно.  
\- умеет же витька приложить, - продолжала хихикать она, - так сказать, рыбак рыбака…  
\- так ты мне скажешь, что это за хрень была?!  
\- нет уж, догадайся сам, - мила вытирала глаза, в которых успели появиться слёзы.  
\- у тебя тушь размазалась, - мстительно отозвался юра и раздраженно потряс головой. 

как же все они заебали. а значит что? надо выбирать из тех, кто еще заебать не успел.  
значит, оставался отабек.  
\- я выбираю звонок другу, - пробурчал он себе под нос. 

юра еле-еле дождался вечера и окончания тренировки - за что удостоился очередного порицающего взгляда от фельцмана.  
\- ох уж эта молодёжь, - проворчал он, но, кстати, по поводу свитера ничего не сказал - видимо, уже слишком привык к периодически выкидывающим коленца подопечным. 

скайп, как назло, грузился медленно, а потом еще и потребовал обновлений - вот зараза, юра же недавно всё это делал. отабеку он написал еще днём в перерыве: "сможешь вечером в скайп? есть важный разговор", на что получил спокойное: "конечно, давай созвонимся".  
и сейчас юра сидел и от нетерпения обгрызал кожу на указательном пальце - ждал, когда же отабек появится в сети.  
аватарка мигнула зелёной точкой и юра, чуть не слетев со стула от резкого движения, нажал на видеовызов.  
отабек ответил сразу - выглядел он уставшим и немного встревоженным, брови были сдвинуты и между ними залегла складка. 

\- бека, привет! ну как ты? как твои дела? - торопливо выпалил юра, вглядываясь в тёмное изображение - настольную лампу отабек почему-то включать не стал, поэтому его освещал только мертвенно-бледный свет от монитора.  
\- привет, юр, дела нормально, - отабек поморщился, - подожди секунду, я лампу включу.  
\- устал? - участливо спросил юра. он спрашивал не для проформы, ему и правда было не всё равно, вот на этого конкретного человека - точно нет.  
"человека-отабека, - мысленно хихикнул юра, - надо где-нибудь это использовать. стихи начать писать, что ли?"  
задумавшись, он выпал из разговора и пропустил ответ собеседника. 

\- прости, я задумался, что ты сказал? - юра смущенно почесал кончик носа.  
\- я сказал, что тренировка затянулась сегодня, - с бесконечным терпением повторил отабек. - вот и выгляжу немного… не в форме.  
\- а почему затянулась? что-то новое взяли? - заинтересовался юра.  
\- это секрет, - довольно усмехнулся отабек.  
\- понятно всё с тобой, тайное оружие казахстана.  
\- юр, ты о чём-то поговорить хотел?  
\- поговорить? - юра наморщил лоб в попытке вспомнить: в разговорах с отабеком все проблемы забывались или начинали казаться мелкими и несущественными. - бля, точно! бека, вот ты видишь, во что я одет сейчас?  
\- ммм, свитер. красный. с оленями, - отабек выдавал информацию дозированно, подозревая какой-то подвох.  
\- вот и я о чем! это просто свитер с ебущимися оленями! а витя, козёл, такое мне заявил, - юра снова напряг память, - мол, я хожу и всем свои предпочтения демонстрирую! что он под этим имел в виду вообще?  
\- а ты не демонстрируешь? - невозмутимо отозвался отабек.  
\- мои предпочтения ограничиваются семейством кошачьих! - практически прорычал юра. - а тут просто рождество, олень ебёт олениху и у них рождается много маленьких оленят! и все, блять, радуются этому факту!  
\- юра, у них обоих есть рога, - отабек кашлянул, - значит, оба оленя самцы.  
юра на мгновение замолчал, переваривая эту информацию, а потом с шумным: "бляяяяя!" опустил голову на стол.  
\- у тебя что в школе по биологии было? - поинтересовался отабек.  
\- трояк, - вздохнул юра, - как и по всем остальным предметам.  
\- ну, тогда понятно, ты просто не знал, - попытался утешить его отабек.  
\- всё равно пиздец, - мрачно ответил юра, - блять, витя теперь еще будет думать всякое.  
\- а тебя ебёт?  
юра недоверчиво вскинул голову - услышать от отабека свой коронный вопрос было неожиданно, и в основном потому, что тот при нём вообще старался не выражаться.  
\- никто меня не ебёт, - пробурчал юра и сразу же почувствовал, как краска против воли заливает его лицо. - бля, только попробуй это прокомментировать - въебу.  
\- не буду, - покладисто отозвался отабек.  
\- смотри у меня, - юра подозрительно прищурился.  
\- кстати, я взял билеты, прилетаю второго числа, - отабек менял тему разговора с изяществом танка.  
\- это отлично! куда пойдем?  
\- даже не знаю, куда можно пойти с человеком в таком свитере - наверное, ни в одно приличное место не пустят.  
\- бек, ты дождешься, - угрожающе-ласково протянул юра, - куплю тебе такой же на новый год.  
\- твоя кара несомненно страшна, будем считать, что я убоялся, - отабек помолчал, а потом добавил: - а не боишься, что люди поймут это неправильно? всё-таки парные свитера.  
\- да пусть понимают, как хотят, их мнения не спрашивали! - юра с вызовом вскинул подбородок. - к тому же, с тобой мне не стрёмно, не то что с остальными.

отабек смотрел на него очень пристально, словно юра сейчас сказал нечто важное и ответил на какой-то его, отабека, незаданный вопрос.  
в конце концов, он потер переносицу и осторожно сказал:  
\- мне уже пора, завтра рано вставать. спокойной ночи, юра.  
\- и тебе, бека.

юра вышел из скайпа, но выключать ноут не стал - у него оставалось еще одно незаконченное дело. он загрузил сайт алиэкспресса и ткнул в "мои заказы": кажется, он видел у этого продавца такой же свитер, но чёрный. юра даже зажмурился от предвкушения, потому что был уверен - отабеку пойдет.


End file.
